The Night
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: Third and for now final story concerning my previous two RenxNora stories! And it ends on a bang! When Nora is left to her thoughts for the night concerning her attempts to gain Ren's affections despite his hesitance for the safety of their friendship. She is just frustrated with it! Warning for Lemon inside, fluff and general stuff of that nature. RnR and enjoy!


**The Night**

**Author's Note: **_Well! Here it is, the final, third oneshot between my unofficial official ReNora shipping series! And this one ends on a bang! An M rated bang, to be precise, yes, it has a lemon, nothing too graphic, I assure you… I hope, anyways! Here it is, enjoy! Leave the feedback, etc etc!_

_PS. RWBY is still one of the best things ever produced by 2013._

_PPS. Ren and Nora are cute as hell._

**Start!**

* * *

There were few things in life that got Nora down, least visibly! She prided herself on always being able to look on the Brightside of things and she took it as her birth given duty to always do it when times got tough. And times had been tough indeed, it had been two weeks since she and Ren had come close to becoming more than just best friends, along with more intimate partners, but he had resisted and she, being the nice person she was, had backed off.

But she had also told him it would make getting to him more fun.

And she had tried, tried _hard_.

For the last two weeks, Nora had pulled subtle things, little things to get his attention, and while she flustered him, but she could see the cracks in his armor! The glances here and there when he thought she wasn't looking. The way he would stare into her eyes and the way his eyes travelled along her, in her humble opinion, beautiful body in the mornings.

She just needed to land the knockout punch! Because honestly, she was getting antsy herself. She wouldn't let on how much his eyes affected her, how his pink hues made her want to become a puddle with how amazing they were, in the right light, divine! She had urges as well, it was natural, she was a teenager, a warrior, but a teenager as well.

And right now, Nora Valkyrie wanted her best friend. Badly enough that she was laying in bed, across the room was Ren's, who, after a glance at him, saw he was still sound asleep, then… she peered at her two teammates, also sleeping soundly. Jaune wouldn't be up for at least three more hours since he had used the bathroom not an hour earlier, Ren wouldn't wake up unless she screamed again and Pyrrha had proven to be a heavy sleeper as well.

Fears of being discovered abated, she closed her eyes and her hand drifted beneath the covers, one went south, lifting her loose fitting pink, obviously, tank top up to show off her, again, pink underwear with a bunny on it. She sighed softly, placing a finger and running it over her clothed folds, her body tingled with the resulting pleasure spike it brought her.

Her free hand palmed one of her breasts through her top, she went braless, like she always did when she slept. The two sensations combined made her give a soft gasp, Nora normally wasn't one for this sort of thing. But lately her frustration for Ren had driven her to heights beyond reach.

She gave her core another slow rub of her finger before pausing at the sensitive bundle of nerves, she bit her lip and gave the nub a few teasing strokes with her finger tip, the amount of pleasure it brought her was enough to make her legs twitch and the bite on her lip press down a bit more.

More strokes, she wasn't sure how… but the blanket had fallen from her body and her hand moved beneath her top, fondling her bare flesh and the nipple between her fingers. She gave it an experimental tweak, gently, and it made her gasp again. She could feel the heat pooling in her core, it only added to her excitement.

She could feel the coil inside her tightening quickly, her explorations of her body were driving her wild. She couldn't hold by the slightly moan that left her lips, "_Ren_~" she arched her back, eyes screwing shut. The pressure mounted in her loins, she was so close. So, so close.

"Nora," Ren's sleep addled voice rang out, and she gasped, quickly grabbing the covers to cover herself back up with a massive blush tinting her cheeks as she looked across to see Ren rising from his bed, looking groggily at her he raised a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Nora wanted to scream that she was so close to the most relaxing feeling in the world outside of laying with him. But! She couldn't let on to her master plans for him and her. She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I am! What makes you ask?"

"Shh," He raised a finger to his lips, gesturing to their teammates. He noticed her blush and frowned, his sleepy expression shifted to one of concern. He knew something was up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

No! "Yeah!"

"You're lying." Ren stated, tone soft. He stood from his bed I his green tank top and pale, baggy sleeping pants. He walked over to her bed, taking a seat on it and looking her in the eyes, "Nora, tell me what's wrong." his tone was just a bit more concerned as his pink hues met her teal ones.

Nora couldn't speak and she inwardly cursed, yet admired, the way his eyes always drew her in when they met gazes like now. She opened her mouth, then closed it… unsure how she could say what she wanted. After a thousand and two thoughts, because a thousand and one were just not hyper enough for Nora, She made a decision.

She reached up, gripping the front of his tank top and with the other she gripped his pants waist line, before he could even register what was going on he was on his back onto her, slightly off the side.

Oh, and she was currently pressing her wonderfully soft lips to his like this would be their final night alive. Ren's eyes widened slightly, his hands, having been frozen like the rest of his body in sheer surprise, found her shoulders and he pushed her off gently to speak. "Nora… what are you doing?" he whispered, blushed painting his cheeks.

"You," She replied hotly as if that made all the sense before she crushed their lips together again, more insistently this time around. Ren processed her words and then, she palmed the front of his pants, he gasped against her lips and he leaned his head back, blushing even more so.

"Nora…" He groaned as she gave the front of his pants a slow teasing rub, grinning as she felt him getting excited beneath her palm. He looked at her with an intensity and he reached town, taking her wrist and the other moving up, cup her chin gently. "Stop." he said, tone firm as his eyes glinted in the low light of the room.

She stopped, suddenly afraid that she had pushed him too far, that he was angry at her and, after this, wouldn't be able to see her the same way again, and not in the way she had wanted him to. She was about to form a string of apologies when he pecked her on the lips tenderly, staring into her eyes when smiled in such a way that it left her stomach fluttering with all the butterflies.

"Slow down, Nora…" he whispered to her, and she stared at him, surprised. "If we're going to do this, I want our first time together to be more." he explained, his hand moved up to her cheek, caressing it before his thumb brushed over it once, twice, then it fell to her hip and he let go of her wrist to wrap it around her wait and pull her closer to him.

Their bodies pressed together, he felt her ample chest press against his and she felt the tones of muscle his against her. It drove both into a fire that was quickly rising as their lips met again into passionate kiss. Nora's was fiery and wild, Ren's was slow and passionate. They were opposites and so melded perfectly.

Ren fell back onto the bed, bringing Nora with him so she was on top of him. Her leg lifted and moved over his own so she was straddling him. Their kiss never once broke throughout the movements, their eyes closed and slowly, the need for air became too much for their need to feel the other's lips against theirs. They broke apart gasping, eyes opening to meet again.

Ren smiled, Nora grinned.

Her hand palmed his the front of his pants again, this time however he wasn't going to be outdone and she gasped in surprised pleasure when Ren placed his one of his hands on the front of her panties, two fingers running brazenly over her clothes heat. She shivered at the slow pace he used and she returned the favor, savoring his pleased gasp as she did so.

Soon, they developed a rhythm, teasingly slow for the other. Their lips met again, their kiss sensually more heated than before as the flame inside them was fed, the pace of their hand and fingers quickened in reactor the sheer need before Ren, much to Nora's surprise, took the first step and pulled his fingers to the side away from her core, making her whimper needily into his lips.

She however felt them hook the edge of her panties and pull them aside, exposing her to the room's slightly cool air. But that was second concern to her, she was exposed, rear jutting out slightly since she was straddling him and if either of her teammates woke up, fat chance, but Ren had, they would definitely see her.

"Ren…" she didn't mean to sound so breathy. "What if they-Mmmph." She bit her lip as he trailed a finger over her folds. She opened an eye, looking at his own pink hues, which glowed with aroused amusement.

"You're wet," he stated matter-of-factly. The simple statement was enough to make her shiver, his voice was so serious, so husky… so hot.

"All for you," she replied in turn, hoping she was at least good at… whatever it was they were doing right now. She knew the terms, yes, sex, lovemaking, fooling around, flinging… whatever it was called, she would prefer lovemaking, but she would also settle for sex.

Her reply seemed to have an effect on him, because she felt his own arousal twitch beneath the fabric of his pants. She snickered and grinned down at him, "Look who's also…" she purred, "Wet." she ran her thumb over the clothed head of his arousal and she felt moisture building there.

Ren groaned softly, closing his eyes as she pulled his pants down, letting him free from his constraints and then, her bare palm took his naked arousal. While she wasn't sure if he was average or not, she was going to say he was well endowed. He stilled slightly when she gripped him, and then, her palm rolling over the glistening head.

Palm slick, she gripped the shaft and slid her palm over it, sliding over his flesh so easily, and the groan that left his lips added to the fire in her core.

He then slid a finger into her, making her bite her lip and bury her face in his collarbone, muffling a moan that left her as he pushed into her until his finger was fully inside her. She bit her lip, the pain of the ordeal was quickly replaced with pleasure, teasing pleasure. He slid his finger out and the sensation was enough to make her moan into his shoulder, she whimpered. "Ren, I need more." she needed to break whatever was inside her, burning up and wanting to be let out.

Ren nodded, and he placed a second finger to her core. And with a slower pace slid into her again, watching her shake in what he assumed was pained pleasure. Finally, his fingers were buried within her, he waited a moment… then pulled them out until they were just about to exit full when he pushed them back in.

Her response was to grip him tighter and stroke with the same pace. Which made the male grunt and scrunch his face in pleasure. He pulled out, then again, and again she matched his. Their paces increased and then matched again. The flames in their guts growing hotter until they both felt the sweat building up on their brows and bodies.

Nora crashed their lips together again, moaning into them as her body broke into spasms as the coil inside her exploded with such bliss that her legs trembled and her hips rolled slightly into Ren's thrusting digits while her hand moved faster, gripping with more pressure as she felt him throbbing in her grip. By the time she was coming down from her high… she set him off by running her thumb over his head in a few, quick rubs.

Ren broke the kiss and he bit his lip heat spread across his body like a flash fire. He ignore the feeling of something landing across his stomach, or Nora's surprised gasp as he caught her wrist and belly with his release.

After the initial surprise of their orgasms, the teens gave each other a few more teasing thrusts and stokes… then they withdrew their hands and collapsed together onto the bed, arms wrapping around the other and holding them close. Basking in their collected warmth.

Moments passed, it was Nora who broke the silence. "Ren… are we…" she paused, "Together?" she looked up at his face, he looked down at her, staring for a moment before he smiled the same dazzling smile.

"Weren't we always, Nora?" he replied, tone soft and warm. He pecked her on the lips, and she grinned, snuggling into his chest as he pulled the covers over them. They'd deal with the question of why they were sharing a bed, and why the room smelled like sex, and others things in the morning. For now…

They were content with each other.

* * *

**End!**

_Welp, there is, my final ship of Ren and Nora for awhile. And it ended on a bang indeed! I liked to think it was the right mix of fluff and steamy bits. So, yeah… have a good night!_


End file.
